


My Sunflower

by GalaxyAce



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Yoon Sanha, Explicit Sexual Content, Florist! Myungjun, Florist! Sanha, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Homophobic Language, M/M, Minor Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Minor Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin, Tattoo Artist! Jinwoo, Tattoo Artist! Minhyuk, Tattoo Artist! Moonbin, Top Park Minhyuk | Rocky, super romantic, very briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 03:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyAce/pseuds/GalaxyAce
Summary: Sanha only wanted a tattoo. He didn't expect to fall in love with the tattoo artist who gave it to him.Minhyuk didn't expect to fall in love with the cute, nervous boy getting his first tattoo.





	My Sunflower

**Author's Note:**

> gonna disable comments again rip

The shop next to Sanha’s always intrigued him. It wasn’t very well taken care of, but he still saw a lot of people leaving and going, sometimes a small line forming outside. He couldn’t be bothered to check, though. He simply didn’t care enough to. Turning his attention back to his own shop, he realised he got a delivery today, a whole shipment of sunflowers. Sanha scrambled to get them cut and prepared before opening the shop, long limbs reaching over tables and counters to place flowers on display.

Sanha looked at the beautiful yellow flowers and then to his forearm, feeling a smile stretch across his face as he thought about the empty, pale area being decorated with an image of a beautiful yellow flower.

It took Sanha a couple days to admit that he wanted a tattoo. He pored over pictures and videos for a few days before finally searching the internet for a nearby tattoo parlour. Sanha had to crane his neck and squint his eyes at his computer as the first result popped up.

No way.

The addresses were nearly the same.

That was the shop next to his? A fucking tattoo parlour?

Shrugging his shoulders, Sanha decided to take a trip down there. It was his day off anyways, Myungjun was running the shop today so he was free for the time being.

He pulled on a simple pair of black jeans and a pale blue shirt with the slightest dip of the neck, just enough to expose a few inches of creamy skin and a peek of collarbone. He plucked a baby blue cap off a hook and placed it on his head. Tying his shoelaces, Sanha was on his way to the shop, phone snug in his pocket.

Upon arrival, Sanha found himself hesitant to open the door. The place wasn’t exactly dingy, but it wasn’t as nice as his own shop. Sanha looked at himself at the reflection of the door, eyes focusing on his arms, thin and empty. He thought about how different he would look with a tattoo, slightly less empty and colourful. A sudden burst of confidence shot through Sanha and he found himself opening the door, foot stepping into the shop with a stoic expression on his face.

The stoic expression on his face remained for about another second or two before his eyes met another pair, and Sanha’s mouth dropped open in surprise.

The man behind the counter was absolutely gorgeous. His face was perfectly sculpted, his eyes were big and round, and those lips, _god_ , they were full and plump and they looked so _soft._

“You gonna stand there all day gawkin’ or are you gonna talk to me?”

Fuck, even his _voice_ was beautiful. It was rough and clear and he had some kind of accent, Busan maybe? Jeolla? No, it was definitely Gyeongsang.

“I-” Sanha gulped as he walked towards the handsome man, strides small as he cleared his throat and wiped his palms on his jeans. “-want a tattoo?”

 _Idiot._ Sanha mentally berated himself. Was he asking or telling the man?

“You don’t sound too sure.” The attractive stranger cocked an eyebrow and looked Sanha up and down, probably wondering what a schoolboy was doing at a tattoo shop. “Are you even old enough to be here, kid?”

“Hey! I’m 20!” Sanha retorted, pouting cutely.

The good-looking man held up his hands in mock defence. “Could have fooled me. So, what kind of designs do you have in mind?” He stood up from his seat and walked towards Sanha, hand outstretched, revealing an arm full of tattoos. “I’m Minhyuk.”

Sanha accepted the hand, shaking it gently, nervous to look right into the stunning man’s eyes. His palms were sweaty again and Minhyuk suppressed a smile as he wiped his palm on his jeans, like Sanha had done before. The tattoo artist led Sanha over to a small table, two chairs on either side of it.

 

_God, Sanha. Get a grip on yourself._

 

“S-Sanha.” He stammered out as he settled onto a seat next to Minhyuk, who was taking out pieces of paper and some pens.

“Alright, Sanha. Do you have an idea of what you want done?” Minhyuk asked, crossing his legs. “Up there, as you can see, is some of our work. If you like that style over there, that’s Moonbin’s specialty.” Minhyuk pointed over to a collection of beautiful watercolour tattoos, flowers and sceneries taking up most of the designs. “And that type is Jinwoo’s specialty.” He pointed to a board of tribal-looking designs. Most were black and intricate, but a pretty pink one caught Sanha’s eye, making him smile. “And here’s me.” Minhyuk’s finger pointed to the most beautiful group of tattoos, bright and happy-looking.

“They’re all amazing.” Sanha’s eyes were wide, his finger’s were tracing over some of the designs above him and he didn’t even realise that he had stood up from his seat. His eyes and finger stopped at one design particularly.

It was what he wanted.

Exactly what he wanted.

A yellow sunflower.

“T-this one.” Sanha pressed his finger against the glass case that housed their designs. “I want this one.” He smiled happily. “Exactly like this one.”

Minhyuk nodded, already getting to work sketching it out again on his piece of paper. “Mmm, and where did you want it?”

“My wrist.” Sanha replied immediately, thrusting his arm into Minhyuk’s line of vision.

“Uh-huh.” Minhyuk furrowed his brows and looked at his paper sketch, then back to Sanha’s wrist. “May I?” His hands moved to hover above Sanha’s, asking for permission to touch.

Nodding, Sanha allowed Minhyuk to grasp his wrist, the other man rotating it slowly, determining if the tattoo would fit.

Minhyuk’s hands were gentle, much to Sanha’s surprise, completely contrary to the man’s rough-looking exterior. Multiple piercings in his ears, one in his lip, arms and hands covered with tattoos, clad in a leather vest and ripped black jeans with a chain.

It was shocking to Sanha, that he found this look attractive, but here he was, a blushing, stammering mess in front of this handsome tattoo artist.

Minhyuk could say the same thing about his surprise when he found himself intrigued by Sanha; more specifically, Sanha’s style of dress. Tight jeans and a baby blue shirt, a matching colour hat to top it off, Minhyuk found it annoying but endearing. The boy, Sanha, was rather tall but impossibly adorable. Minhyuk wasn’t sure anyone could resist that cute face of his.

Rolling his eyes, Minhyuk inspected Sanha’s thin wrist, ensuring the tattoo would be able to fit well without having to shrink it down too much.

Sanha bit his bottom lip as Minhyuk’s fingers trailed over his arm slowly, the hairs on his arm raising.

“Mmm, yeah. I can do it.” Minhyuk removed his hands from Sanha’s wrist and stood up, gathering the sketch.

“Really?” Sanha said excitedly. “That’s awesome! Do I need to make an appointment?”

“Nah, we’re not busy right now since it’s around lunchtime.” Minhyuk went back to his desk and rifled through some drawers, pulling out a thin packet of papers. “If you read and sign these, you can hop in the back with me and I’ll get your flower done.”

“Ah, okay.” Sanha took the papers and read them all, placing his initials where it asked and signing his signature at the bottom. He pulled out his wallet to supply them with a copy of his photo identification, ensuring he was of legal age to get a tattoo. “Here!”

Minhyuk took the papers from Sanha and placed them on the desk. “Alright, follow me.”

“Fuck!” Someone screamed as Sanha and Minhyuk were walking by.

Sanha jumped in surprise, clinging to Minhyuk as an ear-piercing screech assaulted his ears. “W-what-”

“Babe! I told you! If you move, I have to-” Another voice yelled back.

Minhyuk continued walking, gently pushing the taller man off off him. “Moonbin is giving his boyfriend his first tattoo.” He chuckled, waggling a finger, motioning for Sanha to come closer. “He’s kind of a pussy, if you ask me.”

Sanha gulped.

The two finally made their way to a small room, a large mirror being the main attraction, decorating a whole wall. There were two chairs in the middle of the room and a table full of inks and needles and paper.

“Alright, wanna take a seat on the bigger chair?” Minhyuk asked, going to get the machine ready.

Sanha nodded and took a seat, eager to get started.

As soon as Minhyuk finished setting up, he extended a hand, palm upward, to Sanha, silently asking for his wrist.

“I’m gonna transfer the design over to your skin, alright?” Minhyuk said slowly, wanting the other boy to know what was going on.

Sanha nodded again, acknowledging Minhyuk as he let his wrist rest in the artist’s hands, a small smile tugging at his lips as he did so.

“You’re smiling.” Minhyuk stated.

Eyes wide and cheeks flushed now, Sanha smiled even bigger, embarrassed that he’d been caught. “I’m just-” He breathed deeply, desperately trying to get the red out from his cheeks since he’d been looking at himself in the large mirror all this time. “-excited.”

“A-ha.” Minhyuk raised his eyebrows as he peeled the paper off Sanha’s wrist.

“Is it going to hurt?” Sanha asked, voice small and eyes peering up to Minhyuk.

“It shouldn’t feel too terrible on the wrist, but I’m covered in tattoos, so-” He chuckled, trailing off.

“O-okay.” Sanha nodded, looking at the tattoo gun in Minhyuk’s hand.

“Alright, I’m gonna get started, okay? Let me know if you need a break, please.” Minhyuk ordered, looking at the cute boy sternly.

“I will.”

And with that, Minhyuk got started, his foot on the pedal and eyes concentrating on the design.

Sanha winced as the needles poked repeatedly at his skin, his eyes squeezing shut.

“Hey, you’ll be alright.” Minhyuk stopped the machine to comfort Sanha for a few moments, before starting it up again and getting back to work.

Sanha sniffled as he braved through the rest of the tattoo, gradually feeling the pain get less and less, but never fully gone.

“Sanha? You can open your eyes now.” Minhyuk chuckled, patting the boy on the shoulder as he turned to get a cloth and some solution to wipe the tattoo with.

“Oh my-” Sanha’s jaw dropped in awe at the beautiful piece of artwork on his wrist. It was everything he had wanted and more. It was absolutely amazing. The petals were coloured a mustard yellow, the stalk a deep green, and Sanha wanted to touch it so badly. “-M-Minhyuk, it’s-”

Minhyuk widened his eyes. “Do- do you not like it?” He said as calmly as he could.

Tears welled up in Sanha’s eyes as he shot up, wrapping his arms around the tattoo artists’ neck, pulling him into a hug. “I love it!” The boy screeched into Minhyuk’s ear.

Relieved, Minhyuk sighed, his own arms wrapping around Sanha’s waist lightly, returning the embrace. “I’m glad.” He smiled and shut his eyes.

Pulling away, Sanha held out his wrist again one last time so Minhyuk could wipe it and dress it with some coverings, taping the cloth and plastic dressings to his skin.

“Wanna come out to the front with me? I’ll get you set up with some solution and instruction on how to properly care for a new tattoo.” Minhyuk offered, leading the boy out of the small room.

The pair walked by the other tattooing rooms again and Sanha peeked inside the one where he heard the scream come from earlier. There was a man, an exceptionally handsome man, Sanha might add, sitting on the chair with his arms crossed and his lips stuck in a pout as another man scrambled behind him, mumbling something about fixing a tattoo.

“That’s Moonbin and his boyfriend, Dongmin.” Minhyuk started, “Dongmin, that idiot, decided he wanted a tattoo yesterday and begged Moonbin to do it for him, and now look what happened. The giant baby couldn’t handle it and now Moonbin has to try and fix a botched tattoo.” Minhyuk chuckled as he walked by the room, sticking up his middle finger and sticking out his tongue to the two other men.

Sanha giggled.

“Alright, here we go.” Minhyuk pulled a sheet of paper out, the instructions for caring for a new tattoo, and handed it to Sanha. “Follow every instruction on that sheet, for the love of god.” The tattoo artist sighed, rolling his eyes. “You have no idea how many people don’t follow all the rules and then come back to complain about their tattoo.”

“Oh, that’s stupid. That’s their fault.” Sanha said meekly.

“Exactly.”

“Anyways, how much do I owe you?” Sanha set the paper down on the counter for a moment to fish his wallet out of his pocket.

“Tell you what,” Minhyuk lowered his voice and inched closer to the taller male, cocking his head, a seductive look on his face. “-you give me your number and we’ll call it even, hmm?”

Sanha was blushing furiously now.

 

_Is he hitting on me?_

_Of course he is, idiot. Who else is around?_

 

Shaking his head slightly, Sanha hesitated, blush still painting his face.

“Oh, um, sorry. I shouldn’t have assumed you were-” Minhyuk started, eyes darting downwards to hide his embarrassment.

“Oh, no! I, um, I am. I actually work next door.” He admitted, smiling softly.

“Ah, do you?” Minhyuk raised his eyebrows. “That explains the flower.” He chuckled sweetly.

“Yeah-” Sanha nodded.

The two exchanged phone numbers and said good-bye, Minhyuk slyly checking out Sanha’s ass as the taller boy turned around to walk out of the shop.

 

**[To: Minhyuk]**

How old are you anyways?

 

**[To: Sanha]**

21.

 

**[To: Minhyuk]**

Oh! Only one year older than me!

 

**[To: Sanha]**

Yep. So, tell me a little bit more about yourself.

 

**[To: Minhyuk]**

Um, well, I’m 20, I’m majoring in marine biology, my favourite colour is pink, I like video games, I love french fries, and…. I think I want another tattoo already.

 

**[To: Sanha]**

Already? You’ve only just left the shop!

 

**[To: Minhyuk]**

Doesn’t matter :P Anyways, um, would you want to join me for lunch on campus sometime? It gets kind of lonely.

 

**[To: Sanha]**

I’d love to.

 

Minhyuk had joined Sanha for lunch on campus nearly every day for the next few months, and the two grew inseparable. Sanha wore Minhyuk’s hoodies and jackets sometimes, and Minhyuk had tried on some of Sanha’s brightly-coloured hats. They both agreed that only Sanha could make that look work after they burst out in laughter seeing how ridiculous Minhyuk looked.

“So you don’t own the flower shop?” Minhyuk had asked him one night while they were walking through Sanha’s campus. “I thought you did.”

“No, Myungjun does. I just work part-time, but sometimes I have to open the shop and close it; Myungjun trusts me, we’re really close.” Sanha replied.

“Ah.” The tattooed man nodded as he reached for Sanha’s hand, lacing their fingers together.

It was chilly outside and the two were hand-in-hand, walking to Sanha’s dorm, the taller male shivering slightly.

“Here.” Minhyuk removed his hand from Sanha’s to unzip his jacket, offering it to the shivering boy.

“T-thanks, Minhyukkie.” Sanha smiled as he pulled the jacket on, immediately feeling warmer.

Minhyuk leaned up to press a chaste kiss to his boyfriend’s cold lips. “No problem, baby.”

Sanha blushed as he reached for Minhyuk’s hand again, intertwining their fingers once more.

“Faggots!” A voice behind them jeered.

Sanha froze.

Minhyuk didn’t.

Minhyuk turned his head around quickly, finding the source of the voice, eyes locking onto a thin man with glasses, thin lips, and a hideous green sweatshirt. He dropped his hand from Sanha’s and bolted towards the man at full speed, knocking the bespectacled man over as a tattooed hand collided with his face, sending a pair of glasses flying off.

“You wanna say that again?” Minhyuk threatened, grabbing the other man by the collar of his shirt, bringing them face-to-face with each other. “Hmm?” Minhyuk continued, shaking the man. “People like you make me sick.” He spat angrily, pushing the other man backwards so hard that he fell to the floor, cowering. “It’s because of jealousy, isn’t it?” Minhyuk pulled Sanha close to him, the taller male’s arm wrapping around Minhyuk’s waist. “You’re jealous you’ll never has anyone as cute as my Sanha, hmm?” Minhyuk provoked, the man still on the floor, scared to get up for fear of getting punched again.

Kneeling down to the other man on the floor, voice low, Minhyuk threatened again. “If you ever say that word again to us, I swear to _fuck,_ I will beat you until you’re dead.” Minhyuk looked at the man intensely, successfully conveying that this threat was not an empty one.

The other man gulped audibly as Minhyuk stood, turning away from him and clutching Sanha’s hand in his once more, their walk back to the dorm quiet and peaceful.

“That was brave of you.” Sanha admitted. “That guy is in my chemistry lab. He always calls me that when I wear a pink shirt, or just a light-coloured shirt, like purple or blue.”

“If he does it again-” Minhyuk didn’t even need to finish his sentence as he looked into Sanha’s eyes, the younger boy nodding happily and pulling him into a hug.

“I have to admit, Minhyukkie-”

“Hmm?” He mumbled against Sanha’s neck.

Sanha dipped his head down to press a kiss to Minhyuk’s jaw, then his neck, and the pair found themselves shutting the door to Sanha’s room within a few minutes. The taller male stripped off Minhyuk’s jacket from his own body, placing it on a coat hook near the door before Minhyuk picked him up and laid him down on the bed gently, the tattooed man straddling Sanha and sucking at his neck.

“Minhyukkie-” Sanha whined as Minhyuk tugged off his pink shirt, throwing it aside. “-that was hot-”

“Was it?” Minhyuk mumbled cheekily, an eyebrow raising as he looked at Sanha’s nodding face. He allowed the younger boy to pull off his own shirt, delighted that Sanha’s hands were warm and roaming all over his back.

“Uh-huh-” Sanha threw his head back as Minhyuk sucked harder at his neck, yelping when Minhyuk thumbed over his nipples roughly. “-ah!”

Minhyuk smirked as he finally placed his lips onto Sanha’s, the younger boy melting into the kiss immediately, a soft moan escaping him.

The kiss was deep and sloppy and passionate and Minhyuk never wanted to stop kissing Sanha, ever. Sanha had wrapped his arms around Minhyuk’s neck pulling the tattooed boy downwards and closer to him, head tilting slightly and lips parting to allow Minhyuk’s tongue to enter.

Minhyuk felt himself growing hard as Sanha bucked his hips up, the older boy responding by grinding his erect length onto Sanha’s thigh.

“Minh-” Sanha pulled back and looked up at his boyfriend through his eyelashes, nodding. “-off.”

Without hesitation, Minhyuk shrugged his pants off, then Sanha’s, tossing them to the floor and turning his attention back to his boyfriend.

“How do you want it, baby?” Minhyuk asked sweetly, despite looking like the exact opposite right now with every tattoo and piercing on display.

“Mmm, don’t care. Just wanna see you.” Was all Sanha requested, smiling sweetly.

Smirking, Minhyuk pulled Sanha into his favourite position, on his back with his legs around Minhyuk.

Sanha giggled as Minhyuk reached into the desk drawer, fishing out a bottle of clear liquid.

Coating three of his fingers with lube, Minhyuk placed a kiss on Sanha’s cheek before letting a finger trail downwards, resting against Sanha’s puckering entrance. He pushed inside, earning a steady moan from Sanha as he felt the younger boy’s hole stretch around his finger. Adding another finger slowly, Minhyuk pumped them inside the other boy, moans getting louder and quicker. He inserted one more finger and Sanha yelped, getting used to the digits.

Sanha found himself rocking back and forth on Minhyuk’s fingers, breaths shallow as he did so.

“Fucking yourself on my fingers, baby? Hmm?” Minhyuk whispered into Sanha’s ear, nipping at it gently.

“Please-” Sanha whimpered. “Minhyukkie-”

Minhyuk removed his fingers from Sanha’s hole to coat his cock with lube, the younger boy squirming with impatience at the sight in front of him.

“Come here, baby-” Minhyuk allowed Sanha to wrap his legs around him, the older boy’s hands resting on Sanha’s thin waist as he pushed himself inside slowly, watching his boyfriend’s expression underneath him morph into one of pleasure.

“Oh my-” Sanha bit his bottom lip as Minhyuk thrusted slowly, feeling his hole stretch to accommodate the tattooed male’s girth. “-fuck.” Sanha cursed, letting his eyes shut momentarily.

“You’re so tight, San-” Minhyuk moaned as he felt the younger boy’s hole clench around his cock. “-you surprise me everytime, baby.” He said, dipping his head lower to press a quick kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead.

Minhyuk looked down to find Sanha looking absolutely fucked; eyes half-lidded, lips slightly parted, obscene moans escaping them with every thrust Minhyuk made, his face flushed a light pink while his lips were slightly redder than usual.

“You look so beautiful like this, baby-” Minhyuk praised, smiling when Sanha opened his eyes wider to look up at him, the younger boy responding with a cute smile of his own, before biting down on his lower lip and letting his eyes fall shut again as Minhyuk grabbed onto his hips to pound into him harder.

“F-faster-” Sanha begged, a tear forming in the corner of his eye as Minhyuk slammed into him, grip tight on his hips.

“Fuck-” Minhyuk let his eyes shut in pleasure as he felt Sanha’s ass clench around his cock, warm and tight, his orgasm coursing through him at the unexpected but delicious pressure. “Fuck! Sanha-” He thrusted a few more times into the younger boy, slowly, Sanha’s hole still clenching around Minhyuk’s cock, milking his orgasm for all it was worth.

Minhyuk pulled out, dashing over to Sanha’s bathroom and grabbing a towel, making sure to clean his boyfriend up first before himself.

“I swear-” Sanha turned to kiss Minhyuk’s cheek. “-it gets better every time.”

Minhyuk had no response to that, so he just blushed and dragged his boyfriend into the shower with him.

The pair awoke the next day clean, happy, and in each other’s arms and Minhyuk pressed a kiss to Sanha’s neck before getting up and dressed to head to the tattoo parlour.

Sanha pouted. “I don’t want you to go.”

Minhyuk frowned at the adorable sight, disappointed that he had to leave. “I’m sorry, baby. I’ll make it up to you, okay? I’ll be back here a little after lunchtime.”

The younger boy narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms exaggeratedly. “Okay.” He agreed, breaking into a smile after a few moments.

Minhyuk turned to leave, already missing Sanha the second he stepped foot outside the dorm.

Arriving to work, he was teased by Moonbin and Jinwoo about his new, cute boyfriend.

“Tell us about him!” Moonbin pestered.

Minhyuk felt his face heat up as he waved a hand dismissively.

“Let’s make a deal-” Jinwoo spoke up. “-I’ll tell you guys about my boyfriend if Minhyuk spills about his.”

Moonbin’s eyebrows raised. “Since when do you have a boyfriend?” He smacked the other man playfully.

“I just met him a few days ago. He’s not my boyfriend-” Jinwoo smirked. “-yet.”

“So, come on!” Moonbin smacked Minhyuk’s arm.

They spent a few hours talking about their boyfriends, Moonbin detailing the tattoo incident with Dongmin and how he was so angry that they didn’t even have sex that night.

“He’s feeling better about it, though. We had sex yesterday, so I think he forgives me-” Moonbin said, eyebrows waggling. “-even though it was his fault for moving!” He grumbled.

The attention shifted to Jinwoo now and he started with a giant smile plastered on his face. “His name is Myungjun, and oh my god, he’s the cutest thing I’ve ever seen. He owns the flower shop next door-”

Minhyuk interrupted. “No way! I’m dating Sanha, he works there too!”

“No shit!” Jinwoo high-fived Minhyuk and they continued gushing about the special men in their lives.

Oh, I forgot. I have a favour to ask.” Minhyuk said, his voice smaller than usual.

Moonbin raised his eyebrows and looked over to Jinwoo. “What is it?”

 

* * *

 

 

Minhyuk made his way back to Sanha’s campus, letting himself into the dorms using his boyfriend’s ID card.

“Minhyukkie!” Sanha jumped off the couch to greet him, long arms ensnaring the shorter man into a hug. “I missed you.” The younger boy pouted.

“I’m sorry.” Minhyuk apologised, pecking Sanha’s pouty lips. “I said I’d make it up to you, though.”

Sanha nodded and raised his eyebrows excitedly.

“Well-” Minhyuk pulled up his shirt sleeve, revealing an arm full of tattoos, save for one part, near his wrist, that was covered in a dressing. “-take it off.”

Hesitant, Sanha plucked the dressing off only to have his jaw drop in awe at the new artwork on Minhyuk’s wrist;

 

a beautiful yellow sunflower, just like his.

 

Sanha looked at Minhyuk with the fondest expression on his face as he beamed.

“I love it.”

 


End file.
